The following is not an admission that anything discussed therein is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
In some nuclear waste storage, fuel processing or re-processing, nuclear decontamination and/or decommissioning activities, it is desirable to avoid or at least reduce release of radioactive gases and other hazardous gases, for example, mercury, to the environment. Radioactive gases, for example, iodine and xenon, may leak out from between a storage container and its lid, and be released to the environment. Furthermore, it is desirable to avoid or at least reduce gas emissions without having to substantially change existing storage facilities.